yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Djinn of Rituals
| romaji = Gishiki Majin | trans = Ritual Genie |ko_name=의식마인 |ko_romanized=Uising Main |ko_hanja=儀式魔人 | ko_trans = Ritual Genie | sets = * Stardust Overdrive * Absolute Powerforce * Duelist Alliance | tcg = * The Secret Forces * Astral Pack Seven * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack | ocg = * Extra Pack Volume 3 * Duelist Edition Volume 4 * Advanced Tournament Pack 2014 Vol.2 }} Djinn of Rituals, known as "Ritual Genie" ( Gishiki Majin) in the Japanese version, is a series of DARK Fiend monsters released in the Booster Packs Stardust Overdrive and Absolute Powerforce, and then gained another member in Duelist Alliance. They each share the effect text "When you Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as one of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon.", followed by an effect given to the Ritual Monster they were used to Summon. As a result, they support Ritual Monsters by making them easier to Summon and providing them with stronger effects. Visually, all Djinn of Rituals monsters resemble strange, obese humanoids wielding weapons or magical tools. Their bodies are usually one single predominant color. Each one has a skull somewhere on their weapon. Members Tips * Ritual Spell Cards that Ritual Summon a specified monster (for example, "Black Illusion Ritual") don't require you to use the exact Levels for the Ritual Summon. However, you cannot banish extra "Djinn" Monster Cards beyond those which would be sufficient for any given Ritual Summon. * As mentioned above, the Djinn of Rituals are DARK monsters. Thus, they are compatible with "Veil of Darkness", "Allure of Darkness", "Escape from the Dark Dimension", "Armageddon Knight", and "Dark Grepher". ** The last 2 can easily set up for a very fast Ritual Summon. By summoning one of them and having it drop a Djinn, you're instantly set up for just about any Ritual Monster you like. * The Djinn also have decent ATK/DEF scores in their own right, so don't be afraid to simply Summon them. Plus, even if they are destroyed, you can still use them for Ritual Summons. * Remember, the Ritual Spell Cards "Earth Chant", "Contract with the Abyss", "End of the World" and "Dawn of the Herald" all require you to use monsters that equal the EXACT Levels as the Ritual Monster. * Use "Burial from a Different Dimension" and/or "Doomsday Horror" to return Djinns to your Graveyard and use them again. * Use "Tour Guide From the Underworld" to Special Summon a Level 3 Djinn from your Deck, then Xyz Summon a Rank 3 Xyz Monster such as "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". You can then easily send the Djinn to the Graveyard by detaching it to use the Xyz Monster's effect. ** Additionally, if you summon "Leviair the Sea Dragon", you can use its effect to Special Summon one of your banished Djinns while putting another Djinn in the Graveyard. *You can use "Oracle of the Herald" and all of the Djinn of Rituals to Ritual Summon an almost indestructible "Herald of Ultimateness" . Recommended cards